


Long hair, sexy hands, and one little move

by MyFandomCausesHanaji



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Seduction, Dirty Thoughts, Ed's hair, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Roy's hands, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFandomCausesHanaji/pseuds/MyFandomCausesHanaji
Summary: Ed is pining for Roy, so Al suggests him to show Roy all the beauty of Ed's long hair. Will it work?





	Long hair, sexy hands, and one little move

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a silly fic about Ed's hair while I'm writing the final part of "the wars we wage" series :D
> 
>  
> 
> Betaed by Himeneka, as usual - million thanks! ^_^

It was a stupid idea from the beginning.

And like any stupid idea it came from Al. Not that Ed thought his brother was stupid, nothing like it. But since the little shit acquired his body back he made it his personal goal to watch over Ed and try to improve his older brother’s life.

“Look at your hair,” he said. “You should use it for your advantage instead of hiding it in a braid or a ponytail all the time,” he said.

So what, that Ed had long hair? It meant nothing, he just didn’t want to cut it, it was a part of his body and he was already lacking two, so why would he willingly cut another one? Like Ed would go around waving his hair like a fucking mermaid or something. He wasn’t a fucking girl!

But he was not one to turn away from a challenge and he was going to prove Al that he was wrong, and that Roy wouldn’t want him, long or short hair, or bald or whatever, because it was Ed and Roy didn’t see Ed as anything but a pain in the ass. Ed was sure of it because that’s what he felt towards the Bastard and this feeling must’ve been mutual. Well, aside of it he also felt the need to jump the Bastard’s bones every time he saw him, and damn his smug face and his hot hands and these gorgeous dark eyes and… Whatever! Anyway, Sun would collide with Earth before this part of Ed’s feelings would be reciprocated.

And anyway what was the fucking point?  Not like Mustang hasn’t seen long hair or even long blond hair. Hell, even Hawkeye had blond hair almost as long as Ed’s and Ed could swear Roy had seen her with her hair down, and still they were not together. They were not, right? Oh hell, what if they were?

But there he was, in Mustang’s office, standing in front of his desk, while the man was scolding Ed for something he chose to consider not suitable state alchemist behavior, and as always Ed was only half listening to what he was saying, more occupied with ogling the Bastard’s long fingers now playing with a pen, turning it in them, and Ed could swear Roy wasn’t even realising what this movement was doing to Ed. How was it even humanly possible to have such sexy fingers, whose stupid idea was it to make this considerably boring part of human’s body so fucking sexy in this particular case?! And just think of what the man could do with fingers like that!

The alchemy, Flame alchemy, of course! Ed absolutely hadn’t been thinking during his morning showers what else these fingers are capable of, no.

Fucking hormones will be what would kill Ed, he was sure of it. He probably should’ve noticed the changes even before, but he was kind of busy with saving the world and shit, so now, when he was seventeen, stupid hormones kicked in with the force of a fucking canon, and Ed was practically burning alive.

And stupid Bastard was making it so much worse! With his stupid eyes, and stupid little smiles, and his stupid horrible sexy hands, Ed would fucking _eat_ from these hands, just given a chance. And his voice! God damn his voice! It wasn’t fair!

It had been embarrassing at first when not all of Ed’s brain cells had been invaded by stupid sex hormones yet, but that time had long passed, and now it was just frustrating. It was so frustrating, that the fact that he could do nothing about it, was pissing Ed off.

Al noticed. Of course Al noticed. His little brother had been aware of Ed’s little crush on his commanding officer for awhile now, but he had never showed it, until the little crush became a tsunami. A tsunami of gasoline caught on fire. Yeah, that’s how it felt for Ed.

Eventually, Al said that either Ed was going to make a move or he would call Mustang and tell him about Ed’s feelings. With details. Which include the too long bathroom times and too many crumpled tissues found shoved under Ed’s bed. It should’ve been embarrassing, but it wasn’t. Because, you know, Ed felt like he was fucking dying, and he will not be embarrassed for using whatever means necessary to stay in the world of living for a little longer. And it was all the Bastard’s fault anyway.

But in any case Al telling Mustang that the man had been the main focus of Ed’s wet dreams for the last year or so, was an absolute no-no. So, Ed was going to make a move. A little move. Just maybe part of a move, that is.

Mustang’s ranting became too boring to tolerate and perhaps if this won’t shut him up in the way that Al so insisted to believe, he would at least pause just for a matter of being surprised.

Here goes nothing.

Ed reached to the back of his head where his ponytail was, and tugged at the band holding his hair together.

The hair fell down in a heavy blond wave and he tilted his head slightly to the side letting some of it drop over his shoulder to lay on his chest.

Mustang froze. He stopped in the middle of a sentence, and Ed could swear he saw his eyes widening, and the pen fell from his fingers and Ed didn’t miss a movement of his throat as the man swallowed.

Ed licked his lips fighting the urge to throw himself across the desk to lick and suck at this gorgeous throat. Mustang’s eyes followed the movement. Ed wondered if there was a fire extinguisher in the office somewhere - his blood had caught on fire.

“Your hair,” Mustang said simply, his voice so deep, Ed wanted to jump in it and die.

“What’s with it?” Ed asked, stepped to the chair near the desk and dropped himself in it. Standing was hard. Literally. Ed hated his hormones.

Mustang leaned back in his own chair, palms brushing over the desk surface, and Ed couldn’t tear his eyes from the glorious view of all of Roy’s ten stupid sexy fingers.

“I suppose I had never seen you with your hair down, Fullmetal. Got me by surprise,” Roy said.

“Yeah, well, Al found this article lately which said it’s no good for hair to keep it tied all the time, you know,” Ed took a blond strand in his hand and waved it in space between them. “So I gotta have it down for a couple of hours during the day. Don’t wanna get bald or something,” he finished brushing said hair from his face and shaking his head slightly. Al said it would give his hair a pretty wave. Al said, men loved it. Ed didn’t ask how and where Al obtained this information. But Al asked Ed to trust him. And so Ed did. And now he was acting like a fucking mermaid or some shit.

Embarrassing.

Roy’s eyes were fixed on Ed’s hair and his hands were now gripping the edge of his desk.

The door opened quietly and Hawkeye came in, a pile of papers in her hands.

“I have some more documents for you to sign, sir,” she said and froze. “Am I interrupting, sir?”

Mustang tore his gaze from Ed and blinked a few times.

“Can it wait for a bit? I haven’t finished with Fullmetal yet,” he said, looking at Hawkeye, his voice dropping down on Ed’s title. Ed wondered if it was possible to have sex with someone’s voice.

Hawkeye looked between them with an unreadable expression on her face.

“Of course, sir,” she said and left, closing the door behind her.

Roy stood up and walked around the desk stopping in front of Ed. He leaned with his hip on the edge of the desk and put his hands in his pants pockets.

Ed felt a spike of disappointment as his favorite parts of Roy’s body were hidden from view, but if anything, he now was presented with a gorgeous view on Roy’s crotch as it was now at Ed’s eye level. Covered with blue pants crotch, of course. What a waste of cloth.

“Say Edward, do you have a girlfriend?” Mustang asked, rough edges in his soft deep voice, and Ed was rethinking the definition of “oral sex” at the sound of his name rolling off of Roy’s tongue.  

Ed shaked his head. Mustang bent down pulling one of his hands out of his pocket to plant it on the desk near Ed.

“A boyfriend then?” Mustang tilted his lips in a little smile and Ed’s heart skipped a beat.

Ed put one of his legs on top of another, mentally cursing his dick to calm the fuck down. His throat was dry and he swallowed hard, tilting his head to look up at Roy’s face.

“N-no,” Ed’s answer sounded too close to a moan and Roy’s smile widened.

“Can I invite you to dinner tomorrow evening?”

_Can you skip to the part where you’re fucking me senseless without all that preliminary social dance shit?_

Ed didn’t trust his voice and just nodded. The smile on Roy’s face was now reminiscent of the one of a hunter looking at his prey trapped in a corner.

That was a bit humiliating.

That was hot as fuck.

Ed would blow him here and now if Roy only said the word.

“I’ll pick you up at seven then,” Roy pulled his other hand out of the pocket and reached to brush a strand of hair from Ed’s face, the tips of his fingers grazing Ed’s cheek lightly in the process. If Ed turned his head he could’ve taken the Bastard’s fingers in his mouth, but Ed’s body didn’t listen to him and maybe it was for the better, because Ed wouldn’t probably stop on sucking on Roy’s fingers, and they were in the office, with other people right behind the door, and this could get a bit complicated.

Ed swallowed. And swallowed again. There was so much saliva in his mouth, that was fucking ridiculous.

“It’s settled then,” Roy said, suddenly straightening up, turning his back to Ed and stepping from him.

What the hell?! He thinks he can tease Ed like this and just walk away?! Fucking Bastard!

Ed jumped to his feet, grabbed Roy’s arm, turning the man around and pulling him closer. Roy looked at Ed and there was a mocking and triumphant smile on his face, his eyes laughing.

Bastard! Ed was played!

Ed’s vision spinned and he was shoved violently around, his ass hitting the edge of the desk, and then Ed suddenly had hands, _the_ hands, gripping his hip and the back of his head, pulling him closer. And then hot hungry lips were catching, _attacking_ his, and Roy’s tongue was in Ed’s mouth, and Roy’s hard dick was pressed to his own, and Ed’s heart was beating so violently he thought he was going to die, but again, dying from a heart attack  with his tongue down Mustang’s throat was pretty high on his list of the most preferable deaths. Right after choking on Roy’s dick.

Ed grabbed Roy’s collar with his right hand and Roy’s ass with the left, but Roy was already drawing back, cutting the kiss. Ed made a little sound of protest and opened his eyes, when Roy’s hand moved from the back of his head to curl his fingers around Ed’s jaw, thumb swiping along Ed’s lower lip.

The Bastard was smiling.

“My dear Edward, you have yet so much to learn about the art of seduction,” he let go of Ed and stepped aside, leaving the young man catching his breath and the rest of his dignity. “I will show you some tricks tomorrow. At seven, right?”

Not waiting for the answer he walked around the desk and Ed heard him sitting back in his chair. Ed’s knees, even the automail one, were shaking and it took him some effort to rip himself from the desk and turn around. Mustang looked at him with a teasing smile and passed him his hairband, which Ed apparently had dropped on the desk in the middle of all that.

“I suggest you not walk around with your hair down, Fullmetal. Might draw some unwanted attention.”

Ed silently took the band from the Bastard’s fingers and made a clumsy ponytail.

Mustang leaned down in his chair and gave Ed a look over.

“You may go now, Fullmetal.”

Ed nodded and slowly made his way to the outer office, his body barely obeying his commands. Hawkeye gave him The Look but didn’t say anything.

Out of the office Ed was finally able to breath normally, but an attempt to collect his thoughts didn’t bring any results because apparently all the blood from his brain was now in his dick, and he should probably go and take care of this problem.

Ed was plodding towards the barracks wondering if sex on the first date was going to lessen Roy’s interest in him or boost it instead.

He will have to thank his brother later.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please, drop me a line in the comments to let me know what you think, it will make my day! ^_^
> 
> [ **Tumblr** ](https://myfandomcauseshanaji.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [ **Twitter** ](https://twitter.com/Kamui_Ril)
> 
> [ **Youtube** ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrci-WeCVz11-U5NLuBQWqQ?)
> 
> [ **Twitch** ](https://www.twitch.tv/kamuiril)


End file.
